Kept calling
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: William had kept calling for Tom, and finally he came. My view on William's rescue from the cup board.


Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine

Kept Calling

As he sat in the cupboard William felt sick. He just wanted to go home. Everything seemed so scary. He was such a wimp but this time he didn't care.

Trudy, the tiny baby in his arms had stopped crying ages ago, he wanted to hear something from her, the silence was killing him.

Where had his mum got to? Why wasn't she coming for him?

Another tear fell down his face.

Of course as he sat there, he wasn't pining for his mum but someone else.

"Mister Tom," he choked out through the fear. He wanted the old man to come and get him and take him home.

Leaning on his arm, it hurt, everything hurt. No one part of him didn't ache physically, but the mental pain and the ache he had in his hurt for Mister Tom to come fetch him was so much worse.

"Where are you?" he asked. He had been crying for the only father figure he had ever had for what seemed like forever. "Mister Tom!"

Just then as if on cue there was a slam, the door had opened. But has it really. He had dreamt it had so many times. Coughing his throat hurt. He wanted a drink. He was long passed hunger; he wouldn't bee able to keep it down even if he had been giving something. What he needed was a few fluids.

Just then the cupboard door rattled and of he hadn't been so depressed his heart would have leapt for joy.

Thee smallest bit of light shone through and his eyes that had been so used tot the dark lately hurt.

There were two sets of feet and to his joy he knew one of the sets of shoes.

Tom was there for him.  
As he coughed a voice he didn't know said god almighty.

Things went a bit fast after that.

Slowly, the warden he guessed cut him down and as he bought he arm down to his side it hurt more than it ever had before. Crying out he felt pathetic. Others boys his age didn't do this.

"Oh William," a voice that was only to good to hear on his ear said to him and Tom knelt down picking him up. William could no way walk right now.

Cradling Trudy in his arms tightly, he leant in to his father figure and let himself try and relax which so far he just couldn't.

The next thing he knew really he was sitting up in the arm chair

Shaking he watched as tom removed his over coat and wrapped it round him.

Presently a policeman and an ambulance woman came in on the scene, he didn't want them here. He just wanted it to be him, Tom and Trudy.

"Alright," he heard the warden say to him gently. "Give me the baby son."

"Get away!" he yelled at the man protecting his sister as best he could.

"Let me try," the gentle voice of Mister Tom said to the warden.

William didn't understand something though. They were out the closet why wasn't Trudy waking up. It was safe now. He was going to make it ok for her.

"Wats his name then Will'am?" Tom asked him trying tot keep the concern he felt for William from his voice.

"It's a 'er," he told tom finally glad to be able to see his face again though it was blurry slightly, his eyes. "I call her Trudy." he said to tom looking him in the eye.

"That's a nice name," said the old man to him. Where was the happy boy he had known when they had been in the country together gone? How could a mother do this to her own child? He knew how precious the gift of a child was, even though, perhaps more, because he had lost his own. "Yer going to let me have a hold?" of course Tom didn't really want to hold Trudy. He needed to hold his William.

William thought on it for a while. He didn't want to give up Trudy yet but maybe, tom could help her, but he knew that if he did let her go the warden would take her.

She's gone already…a voiced told him in his head and while he would try and deny it for qa while he knew he couldn't for ever.

Tom hands edged towards the dead child. Taking him form William the warden in turn took her to the imbalance.

Looking at Tom with out Trudy in his arms, will now felt vulnerable and scared. He didn't have anyone to be strong for now. It was just him and he was alone except now Tom had come for him he wasn't alone, was he?

Leaning forward he didn't know if he was doing the right thing or if he wanted a hug. He hadn't had a lot of real human contact lately.

However the thought was dismissed as tom embraced him in the hugest bear hug he had ever in his life had. Suddenly all the fear and pain just left and he felt uncontrollable relief come over him.

He was ok, he was safe and he had gotten out in time.

Tom held on tight to the frail boy for a long time, he didn't want to ever let the boy he loved as if his own ever again.

"Why didn't you come?" William whispered in his ear brokenly letting his emotions out. As tom heard this he felt like he had been kicked in the ribs hard. Why had he waited to find the belt before he had come looking for the poor lad. He should have come for William sooner. "I kept calling for you but you didn't come," he said burying his face in tom's coat. He wanted to go home to the country now. He didn't like London any more.

"I'm here now lad," Tom said to him gently holding him as tightly he could with William's boney arms hanging round him weakly but as best the boy could get them to move.

Tom swore that day he was never going to let Will suffer like that ever again.

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


End file.
